Advancement of gene sequencing technology is allowing for genomic information to be more rapidly and readily processed by faster gene sequencing methods. Genomic information often includes very large amounts of data; for example, a human genome may be represented by about 200 GB of data. Even much simpler genomes, such as those of bacteria, may still be represented by several GB of data. The Ebola genome, for example, may be represented by about 1 GB of data, while the E. coli genome may be represented by about 5 GB of data.
When genomic information, such as a gene sequence, is derived at one location, it often must be shared with third parties at other locations. Current methods for transferring genomic information from one location to another location include physically transporting computer-readable storage media, such as hard drives, from one location to another. Current methods are cumbersome because they depend on transmitting and/or transporting large amounts of data, such as data representing entire genome sequences. Transmitting and/or transporting such large amounts of data is time-consuming and expensive, and uses large amounts of processing power and network bandwidth.